I love you Mr Winchester and Mr Winchester
by winchestnut27
Summary: Sam Winchester and his girlfriend are happily in love, and Dean is falling for his brother's girl. However unknown twist of events shall take place.
1. Chapter 1: Erin

I love you, Mr. Winchester and Mr. Winchester

This is a story about a love triangle of Sam Winchester, his girlfriend Erin Jacobs, and Dean Winchester. Sam and Erin are in love, and Dean… well he feels more for his brother's girl than he should. Multiple POVs, chapter name equal who's POV is being used.

Chapter 1: Erin

Almost done, one toe left. I dip the brush into the aqua blue nail polish bottle and then finish painting my big toe. Hmm, maybe some white dots would look cute with this. As I reach for the white bottle from my bag I see it presented before me over my right shoulder by a large hand. I smile, at the sight of the hand and then I feel a sweet kiss on my cheek from behind that makes me giggle. I take a deep breath; I smell my favorite, roses.

"Happy Birthday sweetheart," I hear his beautiful voice say into my right ear, followed by another kiss this time on my neck. He puts a single red rose in front of my nose and I breathe the beautiful scent in. I turn around and place my hand on his cheek and kiss his lips. If there was such a thing as perfect lips, his were. So soft, yet firm and warm, when he kisses me I can feel it in my tippy toes. Sam holds my face between his large hands and kisses me back, three times. "I believe this is for you." He says handing me the rose, sitting down next to me. He looks so cute in his navy and black plaid shirt.

"Thank you babe," I say taking the rose. "By the way, how did you know I was getting the white polish?"

"Because I read minds." Said Sam sarcastically, I chuckle and jokingly punch his firm arm. Even if I were to really punch his arm, it would hurt me more than it would him; his arms are huge, hard and muscly. I love his arms.

"Thanks for not going overboard with the whole birthday thing by the way." I say to him.

"Yes ma'am, I wanted to make you smile, not want to smack me." He says with his beautiful no teeth smirk.

"Me, smack you?" I say standing up in front of him, caressing his left cheek with the rose, looking into his beautiful dreamy green eyes. "You are too adorable for me to do that." I say. I kiss his lips again, first with a simple peck then, I feel him wrap his arms around me in a tight embrace. We kiss each other with passion, Sam lies back on his back on the bed and I'm on top of him. I kiss him with all I have, with one hand on his hard tight chest and the other intertwined with his soft, luscious long brown hair. Sam holds my face and waist, tight against him. I part my lips from his for a moment, looking down at him, "I love you, you know. No one has ever been as good to me, as you have." I say softly running my hand over his forehead and cheek.

"I've never been happier in my entire life then I am now, being here with you. I love you too Erin." Says Sam eagerly pulling my face back down to his. We may be in a cheap motel that doesn't even have cable in the middle of nowhere, but the point is that we are alone and together. Dean isn't here right now; we don't have a job this week. This alone time, is something we don't get too often, so it's precious when we do. It's the perfect way to spend my birthday as far as I'm concerned. A simple rose for a present, and being in the arms of the one person I love most in this world, nothing could be better.

Later on I wake up curled into Sam's chest with his arm around me. I carefully pull his arm off of me and sit up, rubbing my eyes. I hear Sam beginning to wake up from behind me. Sam kisses the back of my right shoulder, where my pentagram tattoo is.

"Hi." I say, "What time is it?" I ask. I look at the window and notice it is dark outside. Sam reaches for his phone to check the time. He looks so beautiful without a shirt on, almost angelic. He has the most amazing body I have ever seen, so buff and perfectly sculpted, like a statue.

"Twenty eight minutes passed nine." Says Sam looking over his phone.

"Well since it's so late why don't I go get us a late night snack?" I ask him flirtatiously, smoothing his hair out of his handsome face.

"Ok, sounds good to me. But don't take too long, I might end up missing you." He says looking at me with a smirk, kissing my hand that I'm smoothing his hair with.

"Oh well then I'll just have to grab something to go I guess." I say grinning into a kiss. I stand up and grab a pair of jeans, a black t-shirt and some flip flops and put them on. Then I pull my hair up in a messy bun and grab my purse. I turn the TV on to some night time sitcom for Sam to watch while I'm gone. "Ok babe I'll be back in a few." I say heading for the motel door. Before I walk out the door I open my purse to make sure my gun is in it. Once I know it's secure I open the door and walk out. I look across from me and notice a little twenty four hour diner down the road, sounds good to me. I walk down to the diner carefully and quietly, always listening and paying attention to my surroundings, what can I say I'm a hunter. Once I arrive at the diner I am greeted by an older lady, which I assume is a waitress.

"For here or to go?" She asks with a pad in her hand.

"To go please, could I please see a menu?" I ask.

"Yes sugar you may." She says, handing me a menu. This diner looks so cool, it has an old mom and pop 1950s feel to it. I look over the menu to see what all they have and choose something quickly.

"Um, I'd like to order one buffalo chicken salad, and one angus beef burger with fries. Oh and two bottled waters." I say. Even though I'm dating the health food and nutrition freak brother, I eat a lot like Dean does. Sam tries so hard to get me to want to eat more healthy, and every and then I do give in and order a salad or something like that, but more often than not I eat whatever the hell I want.

"Ok honey that will be $11.97." she says looking at me. I grab one of the many credit cards from my purse and hand it to her. "Thank you Miss, Margery Sampson." She says reading the alias name off of it.

"Yes ma'am." I say taking back the card as she processes it.

"It'll be about twenty minutes, so why don't you have a seat in one of the booths."

"Ok, and thank you, I'll be over here." I walk away from her and sit in one of the booths toward the back. I feel my phone vibrate in my purse and take it out. I look over it and see that it is just a text message from my cousin wishing me a happy birthday. I look up from my phone and jump all startled, and by instinct grabbing for my gun. "Gosh Dean you just can't sneak up on a hunter like that, you know that, I could have shot you." I say letting out a deep breath, putting my purse down.

"With that little pea shooter? Please." He says with sarcasm.

"Hey that little pea shooter has killed quite a few things, thank you very much. And saved your ass a few times too." I say. "What are you doing here anyways?" I ask him, wondering.

"Well I was on the way to the motel when I decided to stop by for a bite to eat. And I saw you sitting here so," he says.

"Well I ordered something for me and Sam so I'll meet you back at the motel ok?" I say, seeing the waitress come with my orders in to go boxes.

"Oh tell Sammy I found us a case, some shifters have been killing a good portion of people down in Georgia, near thirty."

"Ok, I'll pass it on." I say rising from the table to get the orders from the waitress. I walk out of the diner and head back to the hotel room. Once I get in I see Sam sitting on the bed with pajama pants and a grey t-shirt on, with his laptop in his lap. "Hey babe I got you a salad."

"Did you get yourself one too?"

"Sam Winchester will you give up already?" I say teasing him.

"Never!" he says with a funny voice. I take the meals out of the cartons and sort the food out.

"Oh I ran into Dean at the diner, he says we have a shifter case down in Georgia."

(More to come! In the soon to be Chapter 2: Dean)


	2. Chapter 2: Dean

I love you, Mr. Winchester and Mr. Winchester

This is a story about a love triangle of Sam Winchester, his girlfriend Erin Jacobs, and Dean Winchester. Sam and Erin are in love, and Dean… well he feels more for his brother's girl than he should. Multiple POVs, chapter name equal who's POV is being used. Sorry it's been a little bit of a wait from chapter 1 to 2, I've been really busy.

Chapter 2: Dean

I finish up the cherry pie I ordered, and give a nod to the waitress for my bill. She walks toward me, and yeah of course I look her over. She looks maybe twenty, she has a great body and long red hair. I can tell she is checking me out too; she smiles at me as she puts my bill down on the table. I move the piece of paper over so that I can see it and underneath the total, is 'Kelly 555-5555'. Well Dean Winchester you have not lost your touch. I chuckle at myself, then take a five dollar bill out of my wallet and place it with the bill. I get up out of the booth and walk toward the door, out to baby. "Hello baby, daddy's back." I say to my Impala and as I get in. I start her up, listening to hear glorious engine come to life then and drive over to the motel where Sam and Erin are staying across the street. Once I arrive I get out of my car and walk over to the door. I press my ear to door to make sure nothing is going on in there that I don't want to see, never know with those two, but it seems ok. I open the door to see Sam sitting on the bed with his laptop in lap and Erin is I'm assuming in the bathroom or something, because I don't see her.

"Hey Dean," says Sam looking up from his computer at me. "Can I talk to you outside?" He says quickly placing his laptop to the side, standing up.

"Uh, sure Sam." I say holding open the door, as he walks through. We walk over to the Impala, and we sit on the hood. "So what's up?" I say to him.

"Ok I uh, I know this is gonna sound crazy but," Says Sam sounding nervous. "I'm gonna ask Erin to marry me." I look at Sam for moment.

"Well that uh, that's great Sammy." I say with a fake smile. "That really great." I say giving him a half hug.

"Thanks hey, I really wanted your support on this and I really appreciate it." Says Sam with a smile.

"So what are you boys doing out here?" Says Erin walking outside, drying her hair with a towel, wearing a big t-shirt and black sweatpants, she looks so beautiful with her hair all in a mess, in her pajamas.

"Oh uh, just talking about plans for the new case. Right Dean?" says Sam scratching his head and looking at me.

"Ah, yes um, there have been multiple shape shifters that have been allegedly impersonating politicians. Garth called me and told me about the case. Said he was going to do it himself but some family business came up."

"Politicians aye?" She says chuckling. "Well that's not conspicuous. Oh I noticed that redhead was checking you out. Did you get her number?"

"Yes, but when I think about it, eh better not." I say smiling at her. She smiles back me.

"Well I'm beat." Says Sammy, "Babe you ready to go to bed?" he asks Erin.

"Sure." She says as Sam stands up taking her hand.

"I'm gonna stay up a while." I say to them as they walk toward the door.

"Ok, well good night." Says Sam as he opens the door. As they walk into the room, I sit there on the Impala with my hands in my pockets. I lie back on my back and look up at the stars. Sammy and Erin, married? I mean yeah I'm happy for my brother, why wouldn't I be but, it's just… I am jealous, and I know why. I've tried to block it out, I've tried sleeping with other women, distracting myself with cases, I've done everything. Everything I can do to not have to face the inevitable. I shouldn't feel this way towards her, for gosh sakes she is in love with my brother. What else can I do, erase my emotions? I'm human. I don't know what else I can do to try to block out the fact that I have fallen in love with her. The way she smiles, the way she laughs, how quickly she can get my mind off of things that make me sad. After the whole ordeal with Lisa I had decided I would never let myself feel that close to someone like that again. I know how she feels about Sam. I know she loves him very much; it's obvious the way she looks at him. Sammy and I swore we would never let a girl come between us. As I lay there with my thoughts I slowly begin to drift into the dream world.

"Dean, Dean, Dean where are you?" I hear a small voice say faintly. "Dean, Dean, Dean." The voice continues on. I run through the woods, squinting my eyes. It's so foggy and misty, I can hardly see anything. I keep running in the direction the voice is coming from, when I see her on the ground covered in blood. With what looks like black angel wing shadows surrounding her. I bend down and touch her face and realize that she isn't breathing. Then I look up and see Cas, looking down at me.

"Dean there is something you should know." Says Cas. Before I can say anything I wake up shaking, my hands cold to the bone. I sit up, rubbing my eyes and face and look at my phone, to check the time, 12am. I hop off of the hood and go inside. I see Sam and Erin sleeping in the bed farthest away from the door, they look close and happy together. Sam has Erin under his arm, she'll never know how much I wish that was me with my arm around her. I lay down on my bed and try to sleep, thinking how I wish things could be different.

"Dean? Dean?" I hear her voice say, I open my eyes to see her looking down at me.

"Good morning sunshine." Says Sam from a distance.

"Gosh," I say, "What time is it?" I ask rubbing my eyes and head.

"Almost eleven," she says handing me a cup of coffee. I take the coffee and take a sip of it and let out a yawn. "Everything's packed and ready to go." She says, standing up. She walks over to Sam and hugs him, giving him a kiss. I look down when I see them like that. "I love you." She whispers.

"Not as much as I love you." Says Sam grinning at her, followed by a kiss, she chuckles and kisses him back. I make a sarcastic cough to break up all the mushy-mushy. "Dean you should take a shower and get dressed, and there is a bagel for you on the table over there. We're gonna go put the bags in the Impala." Says Sam to me, letting go of Erin, grabbing her hand. I rub my eyes one more time to adjust to the light, and stand up.

"Yeah ok," I say yawning again. I walk over to my duffel bag of clothes and grab a pair of jeans, undershirt, a black t-shirt, my green flannel shirt, tooth brush and paste, then walk into the bathroom. I strip out of the clothes I was wearing the day before then hop into the shower. I set the water temperature to warm, not hot don't want to scold my skin and let the warm water wash over my body. I use the little travel size bottled shampoo the motel provided on the counter to wash my hair, then wash my body. I dry myself off and grab my clothes. Dammit, looks like I forgot my underwear, I wrap the towel around my waist and open the bathroom door. Before walk out of the bathroom I stop and look at myself in the mirror. Huh, I wonder what she would say if she saw me like this. I raise my arms and flex my muscles. Damn I look good. I know it's conceited to say but I know I am a handsome son of a bitch. I poke my head out of the door to make sure she isn't out there to see me nearly naked. I know Sammy would never forgive me if his girlfriend, well soon to be fiancé, saw me naked. I don't see anyone so I walk out of the bathroom over to my bed where my bag is. I hear the door open and I freeze.

"Oh gosh Dean, I'm so," she says then stops looking at me for a moment. I look at her, and then she looks down saying, "yeah I'll just," she quickly rushes out of the room, in embarrassment. Oh yeah she was so checking me out, I can tell just based on those bright red cheeks of her's. That's one thing I really like about her is how she blushes. I chuckle and then walk back into the bathroom and dress. I look up at the mirror and am startled.

"Geez Cas you don't just pop up out of nowhere like that!" I say alarmed.

"I'm sorry Dean, I just needed to talk to while you were alone. I tried to contact you last night while you were asleep. There is something you need to know."

To be continued… In Chapter 3: Erin


	3. Chapter 3: Erin

I love you, Mr. Winchester and Mr. Winchester

This is a story about a love triangle of Sam Winchester, his girlfriend Erin Jacobs, and Dean Winchester. Sam and Erin are in love, and Dean… well he feels more for his brother's girl than he should. Multiple POVs, chapter name equal who's POV is being used.

Chapter 3: Erin

I quickly run back out the door and slam it. I lean up against the door and take a deep breath. Oh my gosh, I just saw Dean nearly naked. I put the back of my hand to my forehead and rub my head. I hope Dean won't tell Sam, he has the tendency to get pissy over this kind of thing. I'm ashamed to say this but damn did he look good. I run my fingers through my hair, then pull it up in a ponytail. Sam walks over to me.

"Hey, you ok?" he asks me.

"Yeah," I say gulping. I walk away from the door and go to the Impala with Sam behind me. When I'm about to open the backseat door, Sam grabs me and spins me around and pins me up against the car. Suddenly my heart is pounding. I grab Sam's head by the hair and force his lips onto mine. Sam holds me by the waist picking me up, since he is like a foot taller than me. He sits me on the trunk and I lay down with him leaning over me holding me down by the wrists, hard, making it nearly impossible to escape, he's so strong. Sam kisses me with a fiery passion, hard and desperate. You'd think with Sam being quiet, shy and sensitive that he'd be very delicate and soft with the way he kisses and makes love; it's actually the total opposite. He's crazy. One of things he loves to do is hair grabbing and another is biting. I'm surprised he's never broke the skin on my neck. I've started to unbutton the buttons of Sam's shirt when we hear someone clear their throat. In an instant we snap out of the position we were in and stand up quickly. Sam quickly buttons back up his shirt and we look at Dean, Dean has the look of 'you've been had' on his face, followed by a chuckle. I bite my lip in embarrassment.

"Well let's get going before we get the cops called on us for disturbing the peace, remember we are outside." Says Dean. "Sam you in the front, Erin you in the back. By the way I've never had to tell anyone this before but no sex on Baby. Ever." Oh Dean and his car, I swear if he could he would marry it. We all laugh and then get in the car. Dean starts up the Impala, and we start our long journey down south. We only take a few stops, for gas, food and to relieve ourselves, for our ten hour drive. I slowly drift off into the dream world in the backseat.

"Erin!" he screams from the distance.

"Sam I'm coming!" I yell back, running to find him. I fun for what feels like centuries to find my love, and after I while I find him lying on the ground wounded, passed out. "Sam?" I say tenderly caressing his face. I run my hand over his wound and close my eyes, praying for him to awaken when…..

I open my eyes to find myself in the backseat of the Impala. The sun is gone and it is nearly twilight. Sam is in the front seat talking to Dean and he is awake and unharmed, gosh that was weird. I unbuckle my seatbelt and put my arms around Sam's shoulders and kiss his cheek.

"You ok?" he asks confused.

"Yes I'm fine I'm just glad you're here and you're you." I say. Dean looks at me with a confused look then returns his eyes to the road.

"I'm going to stop here and rest, sound ok?" says Dean to us.

"Sure sounds fine." Says Sam as Dean pulls into a motel. Dean parks the car and gets out. Sam opens his door and out of nowhere falls onto the ground. Worried, I rush to his side to see if he is ok.

"Sam? Are you alright?" I ask him.

"No, I don't think so." Says Sam gasping, grabbing his side. I hear a sudden thud and look up to see Castiel.

"Cas could you, help Sam."

"Erin put your hand over Sam's wound." Says Castiel.

"Why?" I ask Cas.

"Just trust me." I put my hand over Sam's wound as Cas said for me to. "Now picture Sam at full health in your head and close your eyes." I do as Cas says and close my eyes and picture Sam at full health. I feel a sudden rush of adrenaline pulse through my body to my hand that is over Sam's wound. I open my eyes to see a bright light escape from my hand and seep into Sam's wound.

"What the," I say quickly removing my hand I look at the spot where Sam's wound was to find that there is no wound, not even a mark. "How, did I just," Sam sits up as if he feels no pain.

"Cas how did she just heal me?" asks Sam confused.

"Because she has a special gift Sammy." Says Dean. "Lets go into the motel room, we have some things to talk about."

"Erin you remember how your father never told you much of how your mother died when you were a baby? But that it was best that you not know? And how your father also never told you about who your family on your mother's side was?" Says Cas looking at me with sweet blue puppy eyes.

"Yes. Of course I do. I wonder everyday about who my mother was. What does this have to do with me being able to heal Sam?"

"Everything. It has everything to do with it." Says Cas looking down for a moment, then back up at me. "I had a sister, her name was Ester. She was one of the most beautiful angels the Lord ever created. So beautiful, that men of the Earth were instantly taken by her charms upon the sight of her." Sam sits down beside me, taking my hand. "Once there was a man that had fallen in love with Ester and she too for the first time had fallen in love with a human. They had conceived a child. A nephilim child, half human, half angel. And it is said that if a nephilim child is born it shall gain power of an angel upon its thirtieth year. Ester was hunted down by the angels and killed. I however, had taken the child and her father away to a place where the angels would never find them. And put the mark on their ribs to ward off angels forever. Erin, Ester was your mother. Yesterday was your thirtieth birthday; you were able to heal Sam because you have the power to." Holy crap, I am half angel. "You need sleep Erin. I shall return." Says Cas teleporting away into thin air.

"I wonder if I can do that." I say interested.

"Well lets not rush, it just yet." Says Sam kissing my forehead. "My angel." He whispers in my ear as he walking toward the bathroom. Dean walks over to sit down next to me.

"Listen, I uh," says Dean, "I want you to be careful. Who knows who's trying to find you now." Says Dean patting my shoulder. "I'm here if you need me ok?" says Dean, giving me a hug. I return his hug and feel myself not wanting to break his hold. As I breathe in the sweet scent of his cologne and his natural intoxicating scent I press my cheek his chest and feel him press his lips to my forehead; and close my eyes, and feel happy, safe, warm in his arms. I shake my head real fast once I realize what I am doing and try hard to quickly to let go of Dean. I am able to get free and walk into the bathroom where Sam is.

"What is it?" says Sam as he tries to turn on the shower head. I say nothing and kiss him hard, trying to block out that moment I just had with Dean. I stop the kiss and take Sam in my arms. His gorgeously chiseled body wrapped around mine where it should be. I kiss Sam once more on his lips and let him take his shower. "Do you want to wash my hair?" he asks with a flirty smirk.

"Um, hells to the yeah!" I say removing my clothing and getting into the shower with him. After the whole ordeal in the shower we into put on our pajamas and climb into bed. Sam wraps his enormous arm around my waist and curls up next me. "Good night my love." I say as I feel my eyes begin to get heavy.

"Erin!" Sam calls out from the mist. I run until I find him on the ground passed out. I press my hand to his wound and try to heal the gash, when nothing happens. I feel the tears fall from my eyes and take him in my arms.

"No Sammy, not like this, no you can't leave me!" I cry onto his shoulder. I kiss his lips through my sobs. I look at him and his long hair becomes short, his face becomes longer and thinner, and he becomes more slender.

"I love you." He says with his gruff voice. He presses his lips to mine and takes me in his arms. I breathe in the smell of his cologne and natural scent, and feel happy, safe and warm.

More to come! In Chapter 4: Dean


	4. Chapter 4: Dean

I love you, Mr. Winchester and Mr. Winchester

This is a story about a love triangle of Sam Winchester, his girlfriend Erin Jacobs, and Dean Winchester. Sam and Erin are in love, and Dean… well he feels more for his brother's girl than he should. Multiple POVs, chapter name equal who's POV is being used.

Chapter 4: Dean

I wake up to the morning bright sunlight flashing me in the eyes, and the smell of coffee and something I'm not sure of, but it smells nice.

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty!" says Sam shaking my arm. I grunt and cover my head with my pillow, and then its taken from me, and am hit by it.

"Oh wake up you lazy bones!" says Erin, giggling; it's cute when she giggles. I yawn and stretch, rolling over on my side to sit up, scratching my head.

"So, what are the plans for today?" I say stretching again.

"Well we are going to Atlanta where the case is, and look it over, and then Erin and I are going to dinner tonight." Says Sam sipping his coffee.

"Without me? Really little brother?" I say sarcastically.

"Just this time Dean, we can all go to dinner next time."

"Sure, sounds awesome." I say looking down smirking. I stand up from my bed and grab my suit and tie from my bag and get ready for the case. Sam and Erin are already dressed, Sam has on a black suit with a purple tie, and Erin has on a navy suit jacket and matching skirt. Once I am ready, we gather up our things and get into the Impala and drive to Atlanta. Erin is in the front seat with a map in her hands and Sam in the back helping her navigate and is also on his laptop.

"Ok so the case is as follows." Says Sam, reading off the information on his laptop. "A twenty two year old man was found dead in Dawson Forest in Atlanta, Georgia. However local police say that another man was found no more than a mile away from the dead man, and he looked exactly like the first man that was found and had the identical finger prints as the first man." I nod my head to show I understand.

"Yep definitely a shape shifter. But who killed the shape shifter and then killed the man is the question. Maybe another shape shifter or hunter out on a kill bender for shifters and people?"

"Maybe. Police say there isn't much to go on."

"So what's it going to be today?" she asks looking up from the map. "FBI, or Federal Marshalls, or let me guess, National Security?" she says chuckling.

"No I was thinking probably FBI, that works more often than not." Says Sam.

"Fine with me." I say. Erin reaches into the glove box and takes out our badges and hands them to each of us. I take it from her and put it in my pocket and then put my hand back on the wheel. Half way to Atlanta, we have to take some woodsy country back roads. The kind with tons of trees, and famous Georgia red clay. I feel Baby become hard to steer, "what the hell?" I say. Then Baby stops.

"Whats wrong?" says Sam.

"I'm not sure." I say, I turn Baby off and get out, getting clay all over my shoes. Awesome, so much for having nice dress shoes. Erin and Sam get out and walk over to where I am. I look at Baby's left rear tire, which as I can see is covered in mud. "Oh no Baby." I say. "Well its safe to say we're not going to be going to the crime scene. Baby is stuck in the mud and she's not getting out anytime soon."

"Well now what?" says Erin. I take my cell out of my pocket to see if I have signal. Oh great, we just happened to be in the woods, where there isn't any signal. Erin and Sam do the same and check they're phones. "Got anything?" Asks Erin.

"Nope." Sam and I say at the same time. Erin laughs like a little girl, well a little girl that snorts when she laughs.

"Oh jeez, you guys are so cute." She says smiling. "Well now what?" she says again.

"Well nearest town is at least 20 miles from here. And we're gonna need a tow truck to get her out of the mud, so only one solution."

"Oh great." Says Sam with a tone. "Walking it is." Erin takes off her high heels and carries them by the straps. I lock up Baby, and feel sad having to leave her behind. Based on the heat I decide to take off my jacket and just go in my dress shirt, Sam does the same and takes off his jacket.

"Babe you might want to ditch the jacket, its going to get hotter, and hotter." Says Sam caressing Erin's cheek.

"Ok." She says taking it off and going in just her no sleeve blouse and skirt. Erin stands next to Sam and interlaces her fingers with his. "Well we might as well start. Lead the way Dean." Says Erin to me.

We walk for what feels like hours, Erin is getting a piggy back ride from Sam now and has started to doze off on my brother's shoulders. I wish that was me carrying her like that. Sam isn't even tired, he carries her on his back with ease, he's such a great guy to her.

"How far do you think we've gone?" asks Sam.

"I'd say about 10 miles, maybe. No promises." I say rubbing the sweat off my forehead.

"So I was,"

"Shh…" I say to Sam as he prepares to say something. "Do you hear that." Sam and I turn around and see a motorcycle coming behind us. "Hey!" I say trying to flag down the motorcyclist. The motorcycle comes to a stop as it reaches us.

"Can I help you?" Asks a man in his mid 40s, wearing a black leather jacket and leather bandana.

"Our car broke down about ten miles back, and we're trying to get the nearest town to call a tow truck, could you give one of us a ride to the nearest phone?" I ask him.

"What do have as leverage?" He asks. Of course he would want us to pay him. I grab my wallet from pocket and take a hundred dollar bill out of it and hand it to him. "Well, looks like the bigger of the two of you is getting tired from carrying her. So I think it only fair he be the one that gets the ride."

"Can you give us a second?" Sam asks. The man nods and we walk a few feet away. "I feel fine walking, with her I can keep going."

"Sam, we had to pay him just to get a ride, so I think we should go with his choice. I can take care of Erin."

"Ok Dean, just be careful." We walk back over to the guy on the motorcycle and we wake up Erin.

"Ok Sam will go with you, and we'll keep going on foot."

"Erin, wake up babe." Erin climbs down from Sam's back and stands up. "I'm going with him to get help and Dean is staying with you and you guys are going to keep going on foot."

"Ok, be careful Sam." She says hugging him and giving him a sweet loving kiss and then hugs him again.

"Take care of her Dean." Sam says to me again.

"I will." I say, Sam climbs onto the back of the motorcycle and they ride away. Within moments Sam and the motorcycle are far off in the distance.

After a while, Erin and I begin to feel really tired. We sit down on a log for a rest.

"How do you feel Dean?" Erin asks me.

"Tired, really tired. And to be honest really bored."

"Bored eh?" Says Erin smirking. I turn my head for a second and then am hit by something hard and squishy, followed by a giggle.

"Did you just?" I say, "Oh it is so on!" I say grabbing red clay in my hands throwing it back at her. She laughs and runs away from me and throws more clay, I throw more back at her. Then she runs up to me and smashes a ton of clay on me, then tackles me to the ground. However I end up falling on top of her instead of her on me. We laugh at our little mud fight and then I look at her from underneath me. I look at her eyes, face and smile. She looks up at me and has a nervous look on her face. I lower my face and do something I know I shouldn't. Something I have wanted to do for the longest time. I press my lips to hers and caress her cheek with my mud covered hand. I feel a static electricity flow between us as I kiss her. I expected Erin to try to push me off her, but instead… she kissed me back, running her fingers through my hair. Then I feel her push me away, realizing what she had just done. She stands up and runs away from me.

"Dean, why?" she says with tears in her eyes. "Why did you do that? I love Sam more than anyone and I," she puts her hand over her mouth as if she feels disgusted at what we just did. She's blushing like a red rose. She sits down and cries like a little baby. I hear a noise and see a tow truck coming toward us, Sam has found some help. Dammit I'm a dumbass.

To be continued in, Chapter 4: Sam


End file.
